destinyscape_zeta_the_776_godsfandomcom-20200213-history
Other Characters
While these characters may not be as pivotal as those of legend, they play their part in the grand scheme. Rai Rai is a young Elf-Human from the forest village of Wikinskree. Unlike many of his kin, Rai's fairly hotheaded. Up until he left Wikinskree, he acted as an unofficial town guard. He left one night, to search for his Human mother. As he journeyed across the Mainland, he happened across Mi and Jes. Despite Rai's coarse personality, Mi and Jes took a liking to him, and joined in on his misadventure. Mi Mi is a fiery young Demon mage. Much like her companion, Rai, she's quick to anger. Her rash personality was the reason she left her tiny village in Kokura's Rift at the age of 10, stowing away on a Royal Guard naval vessel, and arriving in the Royal City. Soon after arriving, almost literally ran into Rai. After the two bickered for a few minutes, the duo was approached by Jes, who broke up the fight. After a short conversation, they collectively agreed to adventure, for a time. Jes Jes is a soft-spoken Nightkin, displaced from her home in the Deadlands due to a Vampire raid, she fled north to the city known as the Head, killed a mugger, and used what little money she had to buy passage to the Mainland. She arrived in the largest airship port on the Mainland: the Royal City. It was there that she met with Rai and Mi. Her calm and collected nature, mixed with her size, being a Nightkin, intimidated and confused them enough to stop fighting. After a short conversation, Jes offered her help in looking for Rai's mother, and Mi reluctantly agreed to join them. Marcus Marcus is a powerful Human knight from the Royal City. He was teleported from his home by a Harralite Monk when he was on a trip to the old city of Haven. Marcus was only eight at the time, and the land below was dangerous. Surviving among the beasts, he eventually came across Mezol and Rauzul. Marcus, being a strong-willed child, when he had turned 15, decided to plant a metaphorical flag, and established what would one day be the Janni Camp, with Mezol and Rauzul followed. In addition, they established the first branch of the Warriors Guild. Mezol Mezol was a Demon child who was abandoned by his parents and his village. Mezol was born frail, and weak, and among the Demons, this did him no favors. Not long after this, Mezol was discovered by Marcus and Rauzul, who took him into their care. With a new home, Mezol was able to recover from the shock, and find his calling. And, his calling turned out to be Magic. He made great use of this, and when he turned 11, he helped Marcus in establishing the Janni Camp. Rauzul Rauzul was a rogue Silver Demon, and was searching for his target. However, he didn't find his target. But, he did find a small Human child taking care of an even smaller Demon child. Rauzul didn't trust the Human taking care of the Demon, and so it stayed with them, to ensure the safety of the Demon. Rauzul ended up spending years in their company, and when Marcus, the Human, asked if Rauzul would help them establish the Janni Camp, Rauzul agreed.